


Bluebird's Illusion

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Revenge, bloodthirsty fairies oh boy oh boy, lots of suffering, title inspired by a fma game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This... this wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to crash, none the less on some unknown planet with no way to leave. They weren't supposed to be held prisoner, for crimes they didn't commit. And with Ezra gone, things have gotten a lot weirder, Suspicious leaders, vengeful fairies, and a bloodthirsty kingdom with a terrible prophecy. This only marks the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird's Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of a fanfiction I posted on FanFiction.Net, I hope you enjoy!

Where… where was he?

He slowly looked around, all he could see was black, he was floating around in nothing, surrounded by darkness. Soon, the darkness was filled with streaks of dark purple and blue, tiny white dots speckles across like stars, were they stars? Was he in space? But how could he breath? Was he even breathing?

He reached to touch his face but felt nothing, nothing was there, was he dead? What happened?

The crew…

He grew frantic, where was the crew?! Where they with him? Floating around as nothing? Where they somewhere off in a distant place? Alone? Injured? Dead?

His head was filled with thoughts, most being worse-case scenarios, he couldn't be alive could he? Or else he wouldn't be able have all these thoughts, but what would he know? He's never been dead.

He was so confused and scared, he didn't know what to do, Kanan didn't train him for this!

The Force… he couldn't feel it… he just felt… empty. He was empty.

Suddenly over the ringing of silence he heard voices, distant and quiet, overlapping each other, he couldn't make them out. Was it the crew? Was it Imperials?

The voices gradually grew louder until a huge wave of pain overcame him, he gasped, he could feel now, but he started to regret it. His face felt as though it were on fire, which wouldn't be surprising. In fact, his whole body felt as if he was burning inside out, he screamed in pain, at least, he thinks so? He can't hear anything but static and multiple voices, it hurt to head.

'G…e…t O…u…t'

That was the only thought he could process at the moment.

'H…u…r…t…s S…t…o…p'

'h…e…l…p'

He felt the touch of cold on his face, it didn't burn but it didn't help either.

'H…e…l…p'

Why couldn't he see? Why was everything so blurry? Too bright… too many colors… no colors… everything is dark… what…

'H…E…L…P'

Is that his heartbeat? It's awfully slow, or is it fast? He can't really tell, is that him speaking? He doesn't think so, he can't feel his mouth moving.

'H…E…L…P…!"

That's not…

That not his voice…

Whose voice is it? Is it the crew? It can't be? It doesn't sound familiar and yet… it does… who…?

' p'

'W e … need … home'

'H e ' s … u p …'

' … u p'

'N O'

Is this… is this a vision? It's too blurry, who's talking? What're they saying? Is he hearing things?

' y?'

Who's that?

' ?'

That's him! That's his name! Right? Yes! It is!

' ' e'

He wants to ask: who are you? But he can't form the words, the pain is too great to even truly focus, he's slipping in and out from reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me your opinion! 
> 
> I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,  
> J. Paint.


End file.
